Known multilayer capacitors include an element body of a rectangular parallelepiped shape, a plurality of first internal electrodes, a plurality of second internal electrodes, a first terminal electrode, and a second terminal electrode (e.g., cf, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No, H09-148175). The plurality of first and second internal electrodes are alternately disposed in the element body to oppose each other. The first terminal electrode is disposed on the element body and is connected to the plurality of first internal electrodes. The second terminal electrode is disposed on the element body and is connected to the plurality of second internal electrodes.